


A Very Compelling Game

by Gnomedrawing



Series: Wee Folk Link [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Author is slightly confused, Fanart, Sculpture, Sheikah Slate, botw!Link and another one, but there's two of them - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnomedrawing/pseuds/Gnomedrawing
Summary: Two dolls I made of different iterations of Link.In which you could play a video game on the Sheikah Slate.
Series: Wee Folk Link [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762612
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	A Very Compelling Game

The scale of the Sheikah Slate is rather larger here than in the game, but I did have fun trying to recreate all the little details.

**Author's Note:**

> Wee Link’s hair gave me some trouble. Bangs, half-up ponytail, those long sideburn tail things. . . I made a practice head first, and then decided it wouldn’t be fair to leave practice Link without a body. Nonsensical interactions ensued.


End file.
